When You Wish Upon A Star
by scarlett2112
Summary: It started as a one night stand or was it? After everything, will she ever believe that it could be more and how will a little Christmas magic help sway her opinion?
1. Chapter 1

_This Christmas tale will be told in Elena's point of view. See you at the bottom._

 _Chapter One: 'Oh, What a Night' by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons_

* * *

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true_

Feeling frustrated, I close my journal, finding myself incapable of writing anything at the moment. Starring outside, I look up at the sky. There are no clouds and the stars are twinkling brightly. It's so pretty and when a shooting star crosses my line of vision, I find myself smiling. Even though it's childish and folklore, I still make a wish, closing my eyes as I do so. When I hear a car pull up, I open my eyes just in time to see a set of headlights pulling into the driveway next door. I sigh heavily when I see that it's my new neighbor. I don't even know his name yet but he's so beautiful. I've only seen him from my perch here in the sanctuary of my room. I watch as he pushes the car door closed and walks towards his house. He looks around a little and when he looks this way, I throw myself back against the wall so he can't see me. When I look outside again, his house lights are lit up. Blowing out a puff of air, I get up and get ready for bed. After putting on my pajamas, I crawl under the covers and dream of my next door neighbor.

* * *

"Here's your Gingerbread Latte'," Caroline says, handing me my drink then sitting down across from me. We're sitting at a little table next to the window in our local Starbucks. Lost in thought, I stare out of the window. Although Caroline is speaking, my mind is focused on my old boyfriend Matt and his new fiance' who are across the street, staring into a jewelry store window. I watch as she raises up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. When they pull apart, Matt wraps her in a hug.

"Earth to Elena," I hear Caroline says, finally capturing my attention.

"Did you say something?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink.

"Their wedding is coming up. You need to put yourself out there again. You're never going to find a man if you stay holed up in your room all the time." she adds, clearly feeling frustrated with me.

"Caroline, please." I plead with her, not wanting to hear what she has to say although deep down, I know she's right.

"Darn it, Elena! No, I won't be quiet, Matt has moved on and you need to as well. For heaven's sake, you've turned into a recluse. What happened to the fun girl that I used to know?"

Sighing heavily, I drop my eyes and pout. "I don't know," I whisper so softly that I don't know if she heard me or not.

"Well, it's time to fix you. You are going to the Christmas dance with me Friday night. I'll come early enough so I can help you with your hair and makeup. Now come on, let's go shopping and find you a dress to wear," she demands, standing up and picking up her drink. Knowing full well that she won't take no for an answer, I nod, standing up and grabbing my own drink before following her outside.

* * *

Linking her hand in mine, the two of us step into the hotel's ballroom. Every Christmas, the Lockwood family decides they need to once again show us mere mortals how wealthy they truly are. It's always such an ostentatious event. I hate it but Caroline demanded that I come along. Accepting my fate, I force a smile on my lips and walk inside with her. After leading me to the refreshment table, she abandons me when Mason Lockwood winks at her. I love her dearly but my friend is so shallow sometimes. Just as I'm about to tip the glass of punch to my lips, someone bumps into me, sending my drink flying all down the front of my new dress. Fisting my hands at my sides, I turn around, the fight leaving me as soon as I see that it's ' _him'_ , the man who stars in every dream of late.

"I'm so sorry," he utters, reaching for a napkin. He takes my hand in his, using it to wipe them dry. Picking up another hand full, he starts to wipe off the front of my dress, jumping back when he inadvertently brushes one of his hands over my breast. I'm too stunned to speak as electricity crackles through my body everywhere his skin touches mine.

"I need to leave," I utter, embarrassed and looking like a wet rat.

"No, please don't go. I rented a room for the night in case I wasn't capable of driving myself home. Come with me. We'll have room service clean your dress and then we can come back if you want," he offers, extending his hand.

"I don't even know you," I whisper, my face hot as my cheeks bloom red.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore," he says, again extending his hand for me to shake.

"Elena Gilbert," I utter, nearly speechless the turn this night has taken.

"Gilbert? You're my neighbor right?"

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar too," I lie seamlessly. Smiling at me, he extends his elbow. Swallowing back my nerves, I link my arm with his and let him lead me out of the ballroom.

* * *

We walk silently down the corridor till we're standing in from of room 742. I let go of his arm so he can reach into his pocket to get his key card out. Sliding it into the slot, he opens it up, stepping aside to let me walk in first. After pushing the door closed, he marches over to me, cradles my face between his hands and kisses me languidly. When I start to open my mouth to protest, he thrusts his tongue inside my mouth, demanding my submission. Needing air, I finally summon the strength to push apart from him.

Completely awed, I reach up with a shaky hand, touching my fingers wispily to my lips. "Um uh...," is all the escapes my mouth as I'm completely speechless. He smirks at me then takes my free hand to lead me to the bedside. He sits down beside me, picks up the phone, dialing room service. When he hangs up, he walks over to the closet to pull a big fluffy robe out, handing it to me.

"They're sending someone up to pick up your dress. You can go into the bathroom to change. I'm going to order something to drink from room service. Is there anything you like?"

"Whatever you're having?" Standing up, I walk into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Just as I reach the threshold, I turn my body to face him again. "Um, do you mind if I shower. I'm pretty sticky."

"No, I'll ask room service to bring along some extra towels. Are you hungry?"

"I am actually," I reply then step into the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind me.

* * *

Once I towel dry my hair, I tighten the cinch on the bathrobe, take a deep breath then walk out of the bathroom. He's laying on the bed, his back perched against the headboard with the TV remote in his hands.

"You look beautiful," he says, immediately swinging his legs over the bedside. Rubbing the spot beside him on the bed, I close my eyes briefly then walk over, letting him pull me to sit down beside him. It's then that I notice the bottles of alcohol that are sitting on the bedside table with two glasses. Smirking, he grabs one of the bottles, opens it and pour each of us a glass full, my eyes widening as he does so. I'm a pretty lightweight drinker. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and enjoy myself, I take the glass he hands me, immediately throwing it back. Feeling the burn all the way down my esophagus, I start coughing and sputtering. Chuckling, he leans in and licks the excess from my lips, stealing another smoldering kiss from me.

"More?"

"Please," I reply, my eyes never leaving his. After choking down a second one, I find myself succumbing to my desire so I reach over and touch him, pulling his lips to mine. The alcohol continues to flow freely between us which in turn lowers my inhibitions considerably. Next thing I know, he's loosening the cinch on my robe, pushing it open to reveal my breasts. Surprising even myself, I feel empowered rather than embarrassed at the hungry look in his eyes. Standing up, I let the robe fall from my shoulders and land in a heap at my feet, leaving me bare to him except for my lacy panties. His eyes widen to the size of saucers as he stalks those couple of steps till his body is flush with mine. Crashing his lips to mine, I moan when he pulls my lower lip into his mouth, sucking firmly. Breathless I pull back, raising my hands to start unbuttoning his dress shirt. With the alcohol dulling my senses, I get two maybe three buttons undone before grabbing for his shirttails and ripping them apart.

"Sorry," I utter, not really caring because now I can have a look at his rippled abs. Pressing my hands against his chest, I'm amazed at how perfectly put together he is. With a wink, I lower my hands, unbutton his pants then push them and his boxers down his long taut legs, baring him to my eyes, evening up the playing field. Unconsciously, I find myself licking my lips. He's so big and so luscious looking. A heady groan escapes my mouth when he latches onto one of my nipples with his mouth while pinching and stretching the other with his hand. When I start to sway, having never felt anything like this before, he releases my breast and lifts me into his arms, tossing me on the bed. I can't believe I'm laying on a bed in a hotel room with this perfect specimen of manhood. My heart is racing and I can it feel it roaring like a freight train in my ears. I can feel my face heating up when I see the way he looks at me.

With a lascivious grin, he licks his own lips then hooks his fingers onto the waistband of my panties, pulling them down my legs. Then he starts kissing his way up my body, first one foot then the next, one knee then the next, one thigh and then the next and then oh my! The touch of his tongue is doing wicked things to my lady parts. My hips seem to have a mind of their own and they raise to meet his mouth because it feels so good. Next thing I know, he throws one leg over each shoulder then uses his skilled hands to open me up and when his tongue goes inside me, I stiffen then tremble uncontrollably, incoherent nonsense spilling from my lips. Panting so hard, my bosom is heaving, I find the wherewithal to open my eyes. Smug devil, moisture glistening on his chin, looks so pleased with himself. If he hadn't made me feel so good, I'd swat that grin right off of his face.

Sensing my frustration, he stalks up my body, his weight pressing me into the mattress. When I feel his tip teasing my entrance, I swallow thickly, knowing I'm on the cusp of losing my virginity. This is it, Elena I think to myself. After taking a few shallow breaths to calm my nerves, I brazenly wiggle my hips a little, enticing him. Raising my hands, I cup his cheeks and pull his lips to mine at the same time he pushes into me. As hard as I try to bite it back, a groan escapes from low in my throat. Closing my eyes tightly, I hold my breath till all I feel is a sense of fullness as my body stretches to accommodate his girth. I don't think he realizes what he just did because with the next surge forward, he fills me to the hilt.

"Move," I rasp, not recognizing the sound of my own voice. He crashes his lips to mine at the same time he starts to move, pulling out and slamming back in. In moments, pain is replaced with pleasure and I find myself participating in our love making, meeting him stroke for stroke. Suddenly he flips us so he's underneath but still intimately connected to me.

"Ride me Elena," he demands, his voice husky and his eyelids heavy with lust. With a wink, he takes my hands, planting them on the headboard. With me leaning over him like this, he captures one of my nipples in his mouth suckling and licking and making me feel so damn good. All the while keeping my nipple in his mouth, he lowers his hands to cup the curve of my ass as he pulls me down, impaling me on his beautifully erect cock. Keeping his hands on my ass, he helps me raise and lower till we find a rhythm that's pleasing to both of us. An unfamiliar feeling coils in my belly and then it happens, the spring releases sending me through time and space, bright colors erupt behind my eyes and pleasure unlike anything I've ever felt washes through me, rendering me boneless, So boneless in fact that I collapse onto him completely spent. I feel him thrust a few more times before he screams my name in ecstasy, his body convulsing while holding onto me as if his life depended on it. I hear him suck in a breath before rolling us over, so I'm snuggled up against his side, his arms still embracing me.

"Elena? Wow," he pants, his chest still heaving much to my delight. Pulling me even closer, he presses a kiss to my forehead. Raising my eyes, I see him looking at me with an unrecognizable emotion. I don't know what it is but I know how I feel in this moment, completely satisfied and happy. As the night wears on, he takes me two or three more times, I lost count but there's a delicious ache between my legs. Completely exhausted after our third or maybe it was the fourth, I fall asleep with my head on his chest, the beating of his heart lulling me into slumber.

* * *

"Ugh," I groan in pain when I awaken the next morning, momentarily confused to my surroundings. Grimacing, I sit upright in bed, holding my throbbing head in my hands. Cautiously, I split my fingers so I can see out of one eye. It's then that I notice my clothes laid out on the other bed. Confused, I force myself to get out of bed and look around. Everything is gone except for my things. Did he really just up and leave me here after what happened last night? Feeling completely ashamed, I collapse onto the bed and have a good cry. Composing myself, I happen to notice the blood-stained sheets in my peripheral vision. Perhaps that's what sent him running like a bat out of hell? Whatever the reason, he's a jackass for treating me like this.

Squaring my shoulders, I get up, get dressed and leave the hotel room with my heart squeezed but my head held high. As soon as I get home, I march up to my room, rip my clothes off and wash the scent of that man from my body. Picking up my journal, I sit in my window seat, once more staring at the star-filled sky. When I chance a look at his house, I see what I assume is his silhouette standing in the window, raising a bottle to his lips. Sighing heavily, tears begin to prick at my eyes again. Hearing my phone start to chime, I pick it up. Unable to deal with Caroline right now, I turn it off and fall onto the bed, falling asleep in minutes with tears in my eyes and Damon's name on my lips.

* * *

 _Damon?* &^%*(*) % _

_This lovely little story idea also came from Eva's brilliant, always churning with new ideas mind. Thank you Eva, you know I love you._

 _Lovely cover courtesy of my dear friend, Kate. I love you too._

 _Lyrics: 'When You Wish Upon a Star' by Jiminy Cricket_

 _Please remember to *review*. This story is shorter than 'Midnight Clear' so this will be updated once a week as will 'Midnight Clear' and my other stories._

 _I'll be posting my one-shot for Kate aka 'This Is My Escape' very soon. Please watch for it._ _'Rainy Days and Mondays' and 'Tears in Heaven' will update later this week._

 _Please stay safe and have a wonderful day. I just got home from work so I'm going to go to bed for awhile. Night, night dear friends._


	2. Somebody to Love

Damon:

I hate myself for taking something so precious away from her. When I saw her blood on the sheets, I panicked and couldn't get out of that hotel room fast enough. I'm a complete jerk for treating Elena in such an abhorrent manner. God, I think to myself dropping my head into my hands after I sit down on my bed. How can I ever face her now? She's my next door neighbor? It's not like I won't ever see her again.

Despite it being her first time, it was honestly the best sex I've ever had. It was so much more than just sex, I felt a connection to her on a much deeper level. The way we fit together was mind blowing. Dropping my head into my hands, I'm aghast at myself. What kind of man slinks off with his tail between his legs like I did? I don't begin to know how to make it up to her for last night.

I'll have no one to blame but myself if she never again gives me the time of day. Even if that's the inevitable outcome, I know that I have to come up with the apology to end all apologies. After blowing out a puff of air, I strip off my clothes and hop into the shower, my skin still pricking with electricity when I think of her skin touching mine.

* * *

Elena:

"I'm sorry for abandoning you last night, Elena. Mason is just so fine. And don't even get me started on his hips," Caroline gushes, practically drooling.

"Really Caroline!" I scoff, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, where did you go after I left?"

"Poor little Elena lost her glass slipper and her carriage turned back into a pumpkin," I blurt out, my frustration quite evident.

"Don't be so melodramatic," she scoffs at me, turning her focus back to her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"When I couldn't find you, I came home and went to bed." I tighten my lips and cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Elena, Elena, we need to find you a man!" She mentions casually as if saying the sky is blue.

"Well duh!"

"What about Tyler Lockwood? We could go on a double date!"

"Tyler? Ugh."

"He's nice looking."

"I know that but he has the personality of a rock." Rolling my eyes, I drop my attention back to my ragged fingernails.

"Oh but that rock is hot." Shaking my head, I'm not in the least amused when she waggles her eyebrows at me.

Sighing, I pick up my pillow and throw it at her, hitting her in the face. Satisfied, I cross my arms.

"Really Elena?" Standing up in a huff, she walks over to the mirror to primp her already perfectly coiffed hair.

"Caroline, why do you bother? God help the person who stands between you and a mirror!" After scowling at me, she turns back to the mirror to start primping all over again. Rolling my eyes, I lay back down, pick up my book and lose myself in the pages of my epic romance novel.

* * *

A few days after that night when I get home from work, Damon runs across the street, accosting me just as I step out of the car. I can feel myself getting lost in those blue pools when a soccer ball slamming into my car breaks the up the moment.

"Sorry Elena," Johnny, the neighbor's child, says to me then picks up the soccer ball and runs back to his own yard. Taking a breath, I reach inside to grab my bag bumping into Damon when I stand up again.

"Um, did you want something?" Trying to feign indifference, it takes everything in me to keep a straight face.

"I... I wanted to apologize for the other night, Elena."

"What's there to apologize for? You were a perfect gentleman, after all. Getting my dress cleaned and letting me sleep it off in your room. Nothing happened so there's no need to apologize," I add, the lie coming so easily that my voice doesn't even hitch.

"Well, I shouldn't have left you without so much as a note the next morning. I'm really sorry," he says, his eyes appearing sincere.

"No worries. Was there anything else?" I add, pushing my car door closed.

"I guess not. Bye Elena." I watch as he turns around and walks back across the street. I keep watching his fine backside till he disappears inside of his house.

* * *

After that fateful night with Damon, I pretended that I didn't remember anything that went down that night. Truth be told, I drank way too much that night anyway which contributed to my decision to sleep with Damon. Feeling despondent that he left me, I put on a brave face whenever I see him, feigning indifference. Although I doubt that he believes me, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me by leaving that night.

Somehow over the course of this year, with Damon being our next door neighbor, he and Jeremy have become quite close friends. When Jeremy is home from college for a weekend, he spends most of his time hanging out with Damon much to my dismay. From what Jeremy has told me, Damon has driven to Whitmore several times to spend a weekend with him too. If I didn't know better...

After several failed Caroline-arranged blind dates, she has been pushing me that much harder into going out with Tyler Lockwood. In an effort to contain her incessant yapping, I finally agree to go on a date him. I don't foresee anything everlasting with Tyler but I guess I may as well admit, it feels good to get out of the house sometimes. She and Mason have been together since last year's Lockwood Christmas festivities.

"Damon, that's not fair," I hear Jeremy say, throwing a throw pillow at him. He and Jeremy are playing video games in my living room. Caroline is on her way over to help me get ready for another date with Tyler. Alright, his personality isn't as dull as I expected but he doesn't get my blood pumping like Damon does just by being in the same room with him. Sometimes when I dream, I still feel that delectable ache between my legs, the ache that he put there. Deciding to bite the bullet, I walk into the living room and sit in the recliner, passing time while I wait for Caroline to arrive. Putting my feet up on the end table, I grab a magazine and start to thumb through it, looking over the top of the page every now and then to look venture a look at him.

"I'm going to get something to drink? Do you want something Damon? Elena?"

"Sure I'll take a soda or a bottle of water, whatever you have. Thanks Jer," he says, turning to face me at the same time Jeremy does.

"I...," Fortunately I hear Caroline's impatient voice calling for me. She comes in as she pleases without bothering to knock. Putting her arms on her hips, she glares at me.

"Well come on, I don't want to be late for my date with Mason."

"If it's such a hassle, why did you agree to come over in the first place?"

Realizing quickly that she pissed me off, she deflates, telling me she's sorry that she's just in a bad mood tonight. The two of us go up to my bedroom. She helps me pick a pretty dress then does my hair and a subdued smoky eye and a nude lip. I look pretty good if I do say so myself. However, if Tyler thinks he's going to get anything, he's sadly mistaken. He's been making unmistakable innuendo for quite some time already. I'm not about to go there a second time until it's what I want. After all I do have some self respect. I won't give myself to just anyone. Once I'm ready, I follow Caroline down the stairs, pretending not to notice the lusty look in Damon's eyes when I walk through the living room and out of the house.

* * *

I have been burying myself in work, picking up as many extra hours as I can to help pay for Jeremy's education. We did inherit the house when our parents died but owning a house comes with its own set of bills and responsibilities. My Aunt Jenna lives in Denver. She flew in, staying with us for a couple of months till we were on our feet before going back to her life. Honestly, I never expected that she would uproot herself for us anyway. She has her own life, one that we're not a part of. Although I know she cares deeply for us, she still needs to live her life the way she sees fit. I love working with the children. I specialize in working with the disabled ones, having gotten my degree in that field. I just feel such a sense of accomplishment when one of them does something big like take their first steps or learn a new word or when I teach them to read.

Feeling none of the Christmas spirit, I volunteer to work the holidays again this year. That way some of the employees who have young children can have it off. We haven't had Christmas at our house since my parent's died. I do my best to avoid Damon, as much as I can anyway given that he's Jeremy's buddy. We've seen each other in passing but other than a terse greeting, we always go our separate ways. Although I still feel drawn to him, I do my best to swallow it down when I'm near him.

Sitting on my perch in the window seat, I happen to glance outside just in time to see Damon pull into his driveway. I watch as he gets out and walks around to the passenger side extending his hand to help a dark-haired young woman out. They're both laughing, my heart dropping when they embrace. He gives her a kiss on the crown of her head before they separate. After which he takes her hand and leads her into his house. A few minutes later, he walks back out, retrieving a suitcase from the trunk. Feeling my heart sink, I reach up to wipe the tears that are beginning to gather in my eyes. When I hear the door starting to open, I quickly wipe them away with my fists, raising my eyes to Jeremy's when he walks in, taking a seat on my bed to face me.

"Did you want something, Jer?"

"I do. I want to have a normal Christmas this year. I want a tree and I want to decorate the house and I want to have a turkey dinner with all of the trimmings. I want to invite our friends but most of all, I want to invite my girlfriend to come home with me for Christmas."

"No. No way, Jer," I blurt out angrily, getting up to start pacing in my room.

"Elena stop. Do you really think mom and dad would've wanted you to turn into the female version of _Ebenezer Scrooge_?"

"That's not fair, Jeremy."

"But it is. Because that's exactly who you've become. If you're not out with Care or Tyler, you hibernate in here. You don't even like Tyler that much. Is it really fair to keep stringing him along when you're dreaming of someone else?"

"You don't know anything," I snap, turning my back to him.

"I've heard you say Damon's name in your sleep. You like him and you know it."

"So what if I do. It's not like he's interested in me in the least."

"How do you know?"

"It's not rocket science. I see him with different women all the time," I say, the fight fading from my voice.

"He isn't seeing anyone. He has to see a lot of women for his business."

"Some business," I scoff, sitting back down in my window seat.

"I intend to have a Christmas, Elena, whether you participate or not." After giving me a defiant look, he gets up and walks out of my room, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Jeremy:

Frustrated with my sister, I grab my jacket and walk across the street to Damon's house. Raising my hand, I knock on the door. I smile widely when Anna is the one who pulls it open, stepping aside to let me walk in.

"Hey baby." Pulling her into my arms, I lift a heady kiss from her lips. Anna is Damon's half sister. His father remarried after his mom died. Damon's dad lives on the west coast but surprisingly, he grew not far from Mystic Falls. His father offered him a position in the business he still owns in town and Damon jumped on it, preferring the small town atmosphere. Anna decided to join him, having been accepted in Whitmore. She and I didn't get together till a couple of months ago. I didn't even know she was Damon's sister until after she and I got together. I always thought Damon was her boyfriend when I'd see the two of them together on campus, often with his arm over her shoulder. They're just really close for siblings.

"Jeremy, hey come on in," he says, nudging us into the living room. I notice him look up towards Elena's window just before he closes his front door.

"I told Elena that I wanted to have a Christmas this year. She's vehemently against the idea." I utter, dropping my chin onto my chest.

"Why does she hate Christmas?" Damon asks, sitting in the rocker, turning it to face Anna and I sitting together on the couch.

"Our parents died in an accident a few years ago. They went away for a long weekend. The hotel they were at had a cat walk that spanned the length of a huge atrium. It collapsed, crushing our parents in the debris. This year will be six years since they died and six years since a part of Elena died too. It's funny because she pretends to be all happy and excited with the kids she cares for. She's good at wearing the mask, rarely letting it slip.

"I'm really sorry Jeremy. That's really tragic," he says softly, his voice full of sincerity.

"Thanks Damon."

"I'm going to grab a soda. Do either of you want anything?" Standing up, he starts for the kitchen but detours to the window when a car door slams outside. I watch as Damon goes to look out of the window. Eyeing Anna curiously, we turn around to see what Damon is looking at. He's watching as Tyler holds the car door open for Elena. I see the same look on his face that I see on Elena's when she's looking at him when she doesn't know that I'm watching her.

"You do like her?" I blurt out. He stares at me for a moment before dropping his chin onto his chest.

"I do but she's with him. I blew my chance."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, Jer. Now how about that drink?"

"Sure."

"Anna?"

"Yeah, I'd like a Coke, thanks big brother."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." With his head hung and a look of melancholy on his face, he walks out of the room to get our sodas for us.

"He so likes her," Anna says softly so he doesn't overhear.

"I've seen him looking out of his window at night towards her room."

"I've seen Elena do the same."

"So what are we going to do about it?" I ask, lacing my fingers with hers.

"How would your sister feel about a Christmas surprise? I mean, didn't you tell me she picked up the night shift at the place she works?"

"What's churning in that pretty little head of yours?"

"We'll have to bring Damon in on it but..," she leans in and starts whispering her plan in my ear, my smile widening as she explains it to me.

"That's brilliant, Anna." Smiling widely, I lean in and steal a kiss from her perfectly shaped lips. When Damon comes back, he hands us each a soda before sitting back down in the recliner. Anna lays out her plan to him. He's hesitant but after a little convincing, agrees to play along. Now that the plan is set, Damon clicks on the TV, the three of us sit back and enjoy the movie that's playing.

* * *

Elena:

"Tyler, stop it," I demand, shoving him off of me. We're standing on the porch, Tyler rubbing his filthy paws all over me. The house is dark so either Jeremy isn't home or he's already asleep. But it's not that late so I'm sure he's out somewhere.

"Oh come on, Elena. We've been together for how long already? You know you want it."

"I don't want anything, least of all ' _that_ ' with you. I can't think of anything more wretched," I snap, narrowing my eyes in on him.

"Bullshit!" he growls, forcing his lips onto mine. Using my fisted hands, I hit him repeatedly. Finally he backs off. Sneering at me, he tells me we're over before stomping down the porch steps. He gives me one last scathing glance then jumps back in his car, guns the engine, leaving a cloud of white smoke as he disappears down the street. Sighing heavily, I walk into my house, finding Jeremy in front of the TV.

"By the sounds of it, Tyler left in a huff," he remarks, raising his eyes from the TV screen to my eyes.

"He was pissed because I didn't want to give it to him."

"TMI sis."

"I'm going to bed. I'm working the next few nights at the center. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night Elena." I just nod. Turning away from him, I walk up the stairs and disappear into my room.

* * *

Christmas Eve:

"Read us another story, Elena," little Madeline asks, showing me her pouty face that I'm unable to resist.

"Okay, only because it's Christmas eve but then you're going to bed. Santa won't come if you're not snug in your beds," I warn them playfully. Once I finish reading them another story, I lead the children to the bathroom to brush their teeth and use the toilet if they need to. After taking the time to tuck each of them in bed, I drop a kiss to their foreheads and turn out the lights. When they're all settled in bed, Bonnie and I go into the director's office to get the stash of presents and arrange them under the tree. Holding one of them in my hands, a flash of a memory pops into my mind as I look at the familiar pattern of the wrapping paper.

 _"This is for you, Elena," mom says, handing me a present, her smile ear to ear. The paper is so pretty. It's foiled with angels on it. Running my hand over the ribbon, I finally pull the ribbon, letting if drop to the floor. Carefully, I peel the paper off and find a little black box. My mouth drops agape when I open it up, finding a diamond-encrusted 'E' pendant._

 _"Mom, it's beautiful," I blurt out, my voice breathy with excitement. I hand the box to my mom then turn my back to her and raise my hair so she can put it on for me. Once I feel it drape on my chest, I clutch it in my hands._

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _"It's perfect, I love it," I tell her then jump into her arms, closing my eyes when I feel her arms wrap around, holding me tight._

"Elena?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go watch those movies of yours." Turning away from her for a moment, I reach up to wipe away the moisture that is pricking at my eyes before Bonnie notices. She and I settle down into the main family type room and turn on the TV. She wants to watch a holiday movie and who am I to dampen her Christmas spirit so I watch ' _A Christmas Carol'_ right along with her. I remember enjoying these movies with my mom. She used to love everything about the holidays. As much as I want to love it again, I feel guilty because they died just before Christmas. Lost in thought, I don't even notice that morning has finally arrived. Standing up, I stretch my limbs then walk out into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee for the morning crew.

The day shift people pile in to relieve us. It snowed during the night so their coats are all covered in light sheen of white. Grabbing my parka and scarf, I walk Bonnie to her car before climbing into mine. Driving slowly because the road is slick, I get home about a half hour later.

Completely exhausted, I unlock the door and go inside, hang my coat up on the rack then fall onto the couch. When I finally summon the energy to go upstairs, I quietly sneak a peak into Jeremy's room to see if he's home. Seeing his covers rise and fall and his mop of brown hair on the pillow, I smile then go to my room. After stripping off my clothes, I jump in the bathtub and then crawl into bed, the edges blurring immediately as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

By the time I awaken, I glance at the clock, flying upright when I see it's after four in the afternoon. After going into the bathroom to pee and put my hair in a messy bun, I lift my robe off of the hook and slip it on. I then slide my feet into my furry slippers and then pull my door open. The unmistakable aroma of turkey baking fills the air and I hear Christmas music playing in the background.

Slipping my ' _Grinch_ ' mask on, I march down the stairs to give Jeremy a piece of my mind. When I get to the bottom step, I'm taken aback because the house is all decked out in Christmas finery. There's a big beautiful pine tree adorned with lights and pretty ornaments. Presents are scattered at the base of the tree. Our old Nativity set is displayed on top of the fireplace. Walking over to it, I run my fingers along the pieces, closing my eyes remembering how much I enjoyed helping my mother put it out at Christmas time.

Feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes, I walk over to the tree, taking a deep whiff, the scent of pine filling my nostrils. Since I haven't seen anyone yet, I walk slowly to the kitchen, push the door open. Completely stunned, my mouth is agape when I see Damon, the dark-haired girl and Jeremy baking Christmas cookies.

"What's going on?" They all three raise their eyes to mine, a big smile on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Elena," my brother greets me, walking over and dropping a kiss on my cheek.

"I... I ... don't understand?"

"Elena, you loved Christmas before. I wanted to help you get it back."

"Jeremy, I.., I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you," I whisper, embracing him, closing my eyes when he wraps his arms around me too. When he lets go, he extends his hand to the dark haired girl.

"Elena, this is my girlfriend, Anna. Anna, Elena," he says, introducing us.

"I'm so happy to meet you. He's told me so much about you," she says, taking my hands in hers, giving them a squeeze.

"I thought you were Damon's girlfriend?"

"No," she laughs. "Damon is my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, besides, I think he's more interested in you," she whispers, winking at her brother. Stunned, I raise my eyes to Damon's for a moment. As he moves closer to me, I feel butterflies doing somersaults in my belly. Swallowing thickly, I drop my eyes, staring at my now shaky hands. When I feel his hands cup either side of my face, our eyes meet just before he joins his lips to mine...

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your interest in this story. I'm really thrilled about the follows and favorites and most especially those of you who do leave me a review. Your support is what keeps me writing._

 _Thank you so much Eva. You're the best. I appreciate you so much._

 _Chapter title: 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. This and Bohemian Rhapsody are my favorite Queen songs. My husband has a framed Queen concert poster for a Denver stop on their first US tour in 1972. Tickets were $7.50! Although I think the guy on 'The Voice' did a very good cover of this song, he's not Freddy. That man is irreplaceable._

 _I did post my one shot for 'This Is My Escape' this morning. It's called 'The Christmas Shoes'. Please give it a look. I put a lot into that story. It would mean so much if you'd read and review it for me. I see some of you follow and favorite every one of my stories and please know that I'm very grateful for that but I do wish you'd review once in awhile especially when I see some of you reviewing other people's stories._

 _I will be updating 'Rainy Days and Mondays' once more this week. 'Tears in Heaven' and 'Midnight Clear' will be updating as well. My goal is to begin posting 'Angels Fall' after the first of the year. I'm on the final stretch now. I'll give you a sneak peak soon._

 _Don't forget to click the *review* button._

 _As always please be safe and have a beautiful weekend. See you next time._


	3. White Christmas

_For those of you who celebrate, I want to wish you a very Merry Christmas._

* * *

 _'Swallowing thickly, I drop my eyes, staring at my now shaky hands. When I feel his hands cup either side of my face, our eyes meet just before he joins his lips to mine'._

"I have missed you," he says, pulling me into his arms. I feel him press a kiss to the crown of my head before he releases me. Our reverie is broken when I hear Jeremy clear his throat.

"Anna and I will just be in the other room." I look up just as he takes Anna's hand, pulling her out of the kitchen with him. Taking a breath, I step away from Damon to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want one?"

"Sure, I'll just check the turkey while you're doing that." After giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, he walks over to the oven. As soon as he slips on a pair of oven mitts, he opens the door and pulls the roaster out. He lifts the lid off before picking up the baster. Once it's in his hand, he uses it to baste the turkey several times then replaces the lid and puts the bird back into the oven. I lean my backside against the counter while crossing my arms over my chest as I watch him. When the upper oven timer alarms, he opens that door to check on what I can see are pumpkin pies.

"It looks like the three of you have been busy." Turning back around, I reach into the cupboard for a mug to pour myself a cup of coffee. After taking a sip, I raise my eyes to his.

"What about the cookies, we need to finish them don't we?"

"We do indeed. You want to help?"

"Sure."

Damon rolls out the dough while I use the cookie cutters. Carefully I lift up them with a spatula and drop them onto a baking pan. After Damon takes the pies out of the oven, he takes the cookie sheets from me, sliding them into the oven to bake. He takes a moment to set the timer then we do it all over again. When the last of the cookies are baking in the oven, Damon takes my hand, leading me to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know where to start Elena. I have dreamed about this moment for so long. You have consumed me since that night. I just didn't know how to approach you especially since you don't remember what happened."

"I remember everything about that night."

"You do?"

"I do, I remember how you left me naked and alone in that bed after I gave you my..."

"I know. You don't know how many times I've played that night over in my mind wishing that I could have a do over." Reaching over, he takes my hands in his, bringing them up to press a kiss to my knuckles.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," he says softly, pausing for a moment.

"I'm not going to lie to you. If we're to have something we need to be honest with each other. To put it simply, I panicked. You made me feel so much, I felt a connection to you on a level much deeper than anything I've ever experienced before. All of these new and wonderful and yes, scary feelings were fluttering on my insides, my palms were clammy, the whole nine yards." He eyes are full of sincerity as they peer into mine.

"And sure, I've been with other women but I never felt such a visceral sense of belonging like I did with you. Feelings were erupting and I didn't want to face what they meant so I ran like a scared rabbit. Please forgive me," he implores, raising my fingers to his lips again, making me smile when he kisses each knuckle this time.

"Do you think you could find it in your heart to give me another chance? I promise that I won't disappoint you again." As much as I don't want to, a smile forms on my lips of their own volition.

"I think maybe that can be arranged, depending of course, on how the turkey tastes," I tease, giggling. Smiling widely, he scoots his chair over till he's sitting next to me. After staring into my eyes for what seems like forever, he reaches up, cradles my cheeks and presses his lips to mine urgently. When I feel him tilting my head just so, I open my mouth and let his tongue inside, relishing the way it feels to have him kiss me.

Needing air, I finally pull away, sucking in a deep shuddering breath. "I really like the way you kiss," I blurt out, covering my mouth quickly, embarrassed for saying it out loud.

"And I love the way you blush." Chuckling, he reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. After dropping a kiss to my nose, he sighs then stands up.

"As much as I hate to break this up, I have potatoes to peel."

"I guess I'll just go upstairs and get dressed."

"No need to dress on my account," he teases, flashing me his eye thing.

"You best mind your manners Mr. Salvatore or you won't be getting a piece of this for a very long time" With a flirty look on my face, I sashay over to the kitchen door. Just as I'm about to push it open, he grabs my arm, pulling me flush against his chest and kisses my like it's the first kiss. Feeling faint, I'm in a daze when he lets go. Smiling like an idiot, I walk out of the kitchen and plod up the stairs, my mind so full of Damon that I don't even hear Jeremy and Anna giggling in the background.

* * *

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

 _and auld lang syne_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne_

 _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

 _For auld lang syne_

Damon is holding me in his arms as we sway on the dance floor, the clock just striking midnight.

Pressing his lips to my ear, he whispers, "Happy New Year, Elena."

"Happy New Year, Damon." Not lifting my head from his strong shoulders, I continue to sway to the beat of the music. When the song ends, he takes me by the hand to lead me back to our table. He excuses himself for a moment, coming back with two flutes of champagne in his hands. After handing me one, he takes the seat beside me. Clicking his glass to mine, with his voice low, he toasts to us. I smile, thrilled to be drinking to the same thing. Once I take the last sip, he gets us a bottle then takes my hand to lead us outside to his car. Ever the gentleman, he opens the car door allowing me to slide in. He hands me our bottle of champagne then walks around to get in the driver's seat. Leaning close, he gives me a kiss before turning on the engine and backing out of the driveway. My nerves are alight. I'm excited for what I hope will happen again tonight. With my mind busy, imagining his deliciously naked body, I don't even realize the car has stopped till he says my name softly.

I don't miss how his eyes are now darkened with lust. Raising his eyebrows, he grunts when I lean in for a kiss, stretching his lower lip when I let go. I smile when I see him tremble slightly. Jumping out of the car, he runs around to my side, pulling me out, pressing me against the car when he captures my lips in a smoldering hot, panty-dropping, knee weakening kiss. My chest is heaving when he finally lets go, sucking in a breath of air himself. Taking me by the hands, he leads me, walking backwards into the house. After hanging up our jackets, he laces his fingers with mine and leads me up the staircase and into his bedroom.

Once inside, he latches onto my lips while using his skilled hands to lower my zipper, our lips never parting. When the dress pools at my feet, he helps me step out of it so I don't trip. I can't help but feel empowered once again by the look on his face as he stares at my body, wearing only a strapless bra and lacy panties. My libido surges when he licks his lips at the same time his eyes darken. Feeling bold, I step closer and undo one button after the next before pushing his dress shirt off of his shoulders. After giving him a wink, I unclasp his pants letting them fall to his feet. Then I reach for the elastic of his boxers and push them down his legs.

Stooping down at his feet, I untie one shoe and then the other, helping him step out of them. As I stand up, the beautiful silky steel of his erection is standing proud. Unable to help myself, I give the head a lick on my way up, using my hands to fondle his balls. When his fingers lace through my hair, I raise my eyes with him in my mouth. His head is thrown back, loud moans escaping his mouth. Using my tongue, I tease the slit and then the vein that runs along the length underneath. Next thing I know he's thrusting into my mouth, working my head till we find a rhythm he likes. At the same time as I hear a loud throaty growl come from deep within his chest, I feel his release spurting out, bathing the back of my throat as I swallow every drop he has to give. As soon as I'm standing, he lifts me up and drops me onto the bed.

With a waggle of his eyebrows, he latches onto the waistline of my panties and pulls them down my legs. He kisses his way up and then drops beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms. While engaging me in a mind numbing kiss, he reaches around and unhooks my bra. Once he flings it over his shoulder, he rolls back over so he's on top of me, laying between the cradle of my thighs, open only for him. He begins his descent down my body, latching onto one nipple and then the other suckling it, my back arching forcing more of my breast into his mouth. I love the way it feels when he takes me into his mouth. When I can't take anymore, I grab onto his shoulders and pull him up till I feel his cock brushing against my core, making my hips writhe of their own volition.

He drops a kiss to the tip of my nose then drops his head in the space between my neck and shoulder. When I feel him tease my entrance, I raise my hips, meeting his cock when he sinks inside. I savor the way he stretches my body deliciously to accommodate his gifted width. Raising his head from the crook of my neck, he smacks his lips to mine. Panting for breath he pulls away, breathing deeply as he tries to reclaim his control. Wanting him to move, I run my nails along the length of his back before grabbing onto the curve of his ass, pulling him deeper. We both moan greedily, our bodies fitting together so perfectly. Using my pelvic muscles, I grip onto him as hard as I can, smiling when I see his eyes roll.

"Fuck Elena!" he gasps, pushing and pulling deeper, harder and faster so much so that the bed is rocking with us. Feeling the familiar coil beginning to tighten, I raise and lower my pelvis matching the pistoning of his hips. And then the coil springs, sending me flying over the edge, time and space meaning nothing as bright colors and lightning hot white bursts flash behind my eyes. Completely boneless and sated, I melt onto the mattress, time standing still. I feel Damon thrust once, twice, three more times before he comes with a yell of my name as he surrenders to the throes of passion.

Once Damon is able to move, he looks at me, his eyes beautifully sated. He tugs my still boneless body flush against his chest, kissing the crown of my head. When I feel his lips on my ear, he whispers, "I love you Elena."

With my eyes wide and full of love that I hope he can see, I repeat the words back softly. "I love you too, Damon." Closing our eyes, we both fall asleep, safe in each others arms.

* * *

One Year Later:

"It was a long day," Damon remarks, getting into bed beside me.

"It was but it was so nice to be able to celebrate this time of year again. I missed it, you know?"

"I do baby." Raising up on his side, he pulls my lips into a languid kiss.

"I'm so glad that your dad and step mom could join us. Anna seemed really happy to have them here as well."

"She's always been a daddy's girl. What's really nice is having them just across the street since they're staying there with Jeremy and Anna."

"It is. Are you going to get up and make everybody Christmas day breakfast?"

Chucking, he shakes his head. "Don't worry, I set the alarm clock."

"Thank you for coming along with me to the cemetery today."

 _We walk hand in hand down the pebbled path to my parent's final resting place. Apparently Damon's dad knew my father so he asked to join us today. I link my other arm with his, only letting go when we arrive at this somber place. It's cold today, a fresh dusting of snow glistening on the granite of their headstone. The snow is so pretty as it clings to the tree branches and covers the cold hard ground._

 _Stooping over, I run my fingers along the engraved etchings of their portrait and their names that are carved into the stone. Just as I'm about to introduce them to Damon, Jeremy and Anna step in behind us. Raising my now tear-filled eyes to those of my brother, he smiles back sadly before stooping down beside me._

 _"Mom, dad. It's us, me and Jeremy. We brought some people along with us today to meet you. This is Edward Salvatore. He tells me that you already know him. I smile when Ed reaches over to gently pat the granite stone, softly saying hello._

 _And this is Damon. He makes me so happy mom and dad. He came into my life when I needed him and put 'Humpty Dumpty' back together again," I laugh as tears again fill my eyes. Standing up, I step over to Damon who wraps me in his arms, holding me tightly._

 _"Mom and dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Anna. She's Damon's sister so we're keeping it all in the family," he jokes, raising his hand to their faces, taking a breath and closing his eyes for just a moment. After we all say a short prayer, we say goodbye then walk away with the promise of coming back to visit them again soon._

Unable to hold my yawn in, I finally surrender to the fatigue I'm feeling. Covering my mouth when I yawn again, I set my magazine on the bedside stand before reaching up to flick off the lamp. Damon does the same, turning his light off. The moon is full, wisps of light shining through the slats on the blinds. Damon gets up to close them tightly, bathing the room with blackness. After my eyes adjust to the darkness, I feel him crawl back into bed. Snuggling into his side, I just stare at him, smiling widely when I feel his hand caress the swell of my belly. My smiles widens even further when I feel our baby kick against his hand. Feigning sleep, I listen as he sings softly to the baby, he or she continuing to push against his hand. After he presses a kiss right there, he lays down next to me, tugging me close. Feeling safe and completely happy, I close my eyes and fall asleep, our baby and me tucked safely in my husband's arms.

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you_

The End.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva for everything you do for me. I love and appreciate you so much._

 _Thank you and lots of love to Kate for the story cover._

 _Chapter title: 'White Christmas' by Bing Crosby_

 _I have posted 3 one-shots for the Live Journal A2A exchange. 'Blue Christmas', 'The Christmas Shoes' and 'When You Believe'. I would love it if you would take the time to read and review._

 _I will be updating 'Rainy Days and Mondays' and 'Tears in Heaven' soon. I'll also be posting the final chapter of 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear' tomorrow._

 _Please remember to click that *review* button._

 _I want to thank all of you for taking the time to follow and favorite but most especially a big thank you to those of you who do take that extra couple of seconds to say a few words._

 _I hope you all have a safe and a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful weekend._


End file.
